Revenge isn't the best thing, Happiness is
by XxCryaoticLoverxX
Summary: Sakura wants to get revenge on Sasuke for cheating on her with Ino. Her plan is missing one little thing. Itachi Uchiha! Will she continue with her revenge when she starts to see more in the other brother? (crappy summary and story)


Sakura walked into the club with Ten-ten and Hinata. They were having a girl's night out and they chose to spend it at the bar. The trio was having a good time and it got even better when Temari showed up, Kankuro and Gaara close behind. "Temari what are you doing here?" shouted Sakura over the loud music. After quick greetings, Temari explained. "Well, Gaara is here on kage business, so I thought we should all relax." The other girls nodded and smiled. The six of them ordered a few drinks and then just chatted. Hinata was laughing at a joke Kankuro had made when she saw Ino enter. Hinata's eyes narrowed and then she looked over at Sakura. "Sakura!" yelled out Hinata. "What's up Hina?" smiled Sakura. Hinata jerked her head towards Ino and Sasuke. Sakura's smile fell as she saw the way her old best friend grinded on her ex-boyfriend. Memories started to surface to her mind.

A dark room. . .

Two naked bodies. . .

The sound of her heart breaking. . .

Sasuke and Ino's surprised faces. . .

Her tears. . .

Sakura's hands clenched into tight fists and she looked down at her lap. She felt the pain, even after so long. Suddenly she frowned and a determined look came into her eyes. A plan started to form in her mind and then she realized the others were watching her. She smiled and told them her plan. Now all she needed was some music and a microphone. . . .

"OK Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Karaoke time!" announced the manager. A few people cheered as murmurs went through the crowd. " First up is Sakura Haruno!" As soon as he stepped off, the crowd went quiet. Up stepped a woman in a silky black dress that stopped above her knees. Her emerald eyes popped out with her black liner and eye shadow. Her pink hair fell in soft and silky waves as she took the mike. She took off her stilettos and placed them nearby. The music started and she felt her mind go blank.

_"I left a note on my bedpost, said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes," _Sakura sang as she looked for Sasuke and Ino in the crowd. When she found them, she set her eyes on Sasuke. _"What I tend to do, When it comes to you. I see only the good, selective memories,"_ she continued with her eyes on Sasuke. She gave him a sad smile as she remembered all the good times they had. _"The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me," _She ran a hand through her hair and slid to the floor in a manner that got her wolf whistles and catcalls. _"I've never met someone so different. Oh here we go," _She spun and pulled herself up quickly.

_"You part of me now, you part of me,So where you go I follow, follow, follow" _She popped her hips to the side and then spun into a belly dance. _"Ohohohoh ohohohoh.I can't remember to forget you, Ohohohoh ohohohoh"_ As she sang, She slid and spun so gracefully and delicately, everyone was awestruck. She looked back into the audience and saw Sasuke with his mouth hanging open. She looked to the left of him and saw Itachi standing next to him. His black eyes pierced through her and she started to get more into the beat as he watched her. Her eyes moved back to Sasuke and Ino.

_"I keep forgetting I should let you when you look at me, the only memory,Is us kissing in the moonlight" _She winked and sexily blew a kiss to Sasuke. She felt triumph go through her as he swallowed heavily and Ino bristled at his side. She turned her gaze back to Itachi and this time focused on him. Their gazes connected and she felt frozen in his trance. _"Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you, Ooooh, I can't remember to forget you, Ohohohoh, ohohohoh" _She swung her hips and twisted her body sensually. She felt the stares of both Uchiha brothers on her and she knew that she wanted one of them only.

She lifted her eyes at Itachi and fluttered her lashes delicately at him. With her ninja senses, she picked up the slight shifting in his stance and smirked. She directed this part of the song to him and she felt that he could tell._"I go back again,Fall off the train, Land in his bed, Repeat yesterday's mistakes" _ Emerald clashed with Onyx and she licked her lips as a smirk graced her features. She continued staring at him. _"What I'm trying to say is not to forget, You see only the good, selective memory" _And then she went as far as to wink at him.

_"The way he makes me feel like, The way he makes me feel, I never seem to act so stupid, Oh here we go, He a part of me now, he a part of me" _She spun and twirled as her pink waves framed her face perfectly. She turned and slid to the left, twisting her body to face the side. _"So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh" _She put her hands together and started to belly dance once again. She then slid her hands up and down her body. The crowd went wild and she took that as to continue. She looked at Sasuke and saw lust burning in his eyes. Ino was glaring holes into her. Her friends encouraged her on. And Itachi was smirking at her, passion swirling in his eyes.

_"Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you, Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I keep forgetting I should let you go. I can't remember to forget you" _She sang as she directed it to Sasuke. But she directed the next part to Itachi. _"But when you look at me, the only memory, Is us kissing in the moonlight, Ohohohoh ohohohoh" _She then proceeded to blow a kiss at Itachi and smirk at him. She could feel Sasuke's burning into her back and Itachi's stare sending chills up her spine. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw jealousy burning in his eyes.

Sakura directed her attention back to Itachi and sang. _"I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me, I'd do anything for that boy, I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight, I'd do anything for that boy" _She slid to the floor once again and laid against its cool surface. _"Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you, Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I keep forgetting I should let you go"_ She rolled and laid on her stomach, gazing at the crowds astonished faces. No one but Itachi mattered to her now. Not even her revenge against Sasuke._"But when you look at me, the only memory, Is us kissing in the moonlight, Ohohohoh ohohohoh" _

Sakura stood up and started to walk off the stage. But not before she directed one last glance towards Itachi. _"I can't remember to forget you, But when you look at me, the only memory, Is us kissing in the moonlight, Ohohohoh ohohohoh, I can't remember to forget you" _After the music stopped, silence rang through the club. And then everyone erupted into applause.

Sakura pushed through the crowd and ignored the offers of drinks being flung at her. She felt a passion in her that she never thought someone other than Sasuke could fill. She needed to find Itachi. After about five minutes of searching, she found him. On impulse, she ran towards him and grabbed his shirt. He looked slightly shocked for a moment but it turned into surprise as Sakura's lips clashed onto his. After a bit, she pulled away. She was embarrassed at what she had done so she was about about to walk away.

She was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Now why would my _girlfriend _leave me all by myself, hmm?" he whispered into her ear. She turned to face him and saw a small smile on his face.

she felt one grace her face as well.

Sakura's friends were looking for her after she had run off. Temari looked around until she saw a flash of pink. She was about to yell out Sakura's name when she realized it was a shirt. She was about to give up until Ten-ten pulled at her arm and turned her around. She was about to protest until she saw Sakura. Being held by Itachi. She opened her mouth to say something, but chose to close it instead. She smiled at the fact that they looked so happy. She pulled her friends away from the adorable scene and led them somewhere else. _"Finally." _She said as she gave Sakura and Itachi one last look.

Even though Sakura didn't get revenge on Sasuke, she got something better. Don't you think?


End file.
